


Lucky

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, International Women's Day, Red Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girlfriends Emma, Regina and Ruby take a moment to appreciate how lucky they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Ruby placed a cupcake in front of Emma and Regina then joined them at their booth in Granny's Diner. Ruby sat on Regina's side and had a cupcake of their own.  
The cupcakes were of a generous size and the purple and white icing showed the 'female' Venus symbol and lettering that said 'International Women's Day'

"I saved these for you," Ruby said.

"Thanks," Emma smiled.

"Thank you," Regina nodded and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"We sold out earlier which is awesome, between those and the donation box we raised almost five hundred bucks."

"Nice," Emma took a big bite out of her cupcake. "Not every woman gets to be anywhere near as lucky as us."

The three of them took a moment. The truth of what Emma had said in their thoughts. They all appreciated how lucky they were for what they had, and for the happiness they had with the women they loved.


End file.
